A special day
by MayaPatch
Summary: The 25th December is a special day for the Earthlings, but for a Martian mouse this is for another reason [Oneshot]


Special Christmas Chapter! The last year I didn't write anything because of the lack of ideas, but this time I did! Obviously it concerns a particular couple of mice. It will be a very short chapter.

Spec Chap- A special day

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Martian mice didn't celebrate Christmas but Charley Davidson persisted in spending a week with them on the Earth. Bruce accepted willingly because he couldn't enjoy the Christmas atmosphere when he had been at Chicago two years ago, he asked Solana to come with them. They were together from some weeks but they didn't tell anyone, going there would be a great chance to stay close without giving suspects. From her point of view the ginger mouse accepted the invite, she had never been on the Earth. Charley called also Harley, Vinnie and Throttle, Carbine with the newborn Connor. Also Stoker accepted, he didn't want lose other snow fights.

The mayor of Chicago didn't demolish the building in which the guys lived two years ago because he wanted leave them a place where they could go in case of another visit, he had a big debt towards them for saving Chicago.

The 22th December was the decided date for the departure. When they arrived, Vice's kids ran into the yard to play with the snow while Jimmy looked around a bit confused. It was cold and he preferred to stay in Modo's arms. Charley had prepared the hot chocolate to welcome them and led them into the living room.

"And so we're back!" Throttle commented rubbing his hands "And there's the Christmas tree too!"

Charley smiled satisfied "Yes, and without rockets!" the others chuckled while Modo rubbed the toe of his nose, embarrassed.

After had some downtime, everyone went to his room to settle the luggage.

"What memories." Vice murmured looking around, it was the same room he shared with his wife. His memories weren't happy but looking at Ruby he felt better, this time she would stay with them and no one would take her away "A lot of things have changed."

Leila affectionately squeezed his arm "But that's well, right?"

Her husband nodded with a little smile on his lips "Let's work?"

* * *

Daisy looked at the snowy yard from the window "So this is the Earth." she affirmed "When will we go to have a walk?" she asked enthusiastic. She couldn't wait to see with her eyes the city of Chicago, the Christmas decorations and other stuff.

Ronald put the luggage on the mattress covered by a red and white duvet "As we organize here. At least we get it off our chest." truly he wanted go out but the experience taught him that it was better organizing having them a little baby.

Meanwhile someone else was reflecting on how much her life was changed from that travel on the Earth two years ago. Sharon looked around her, like her older brother. She had chosen the same room in which she lived years ago but she moved the bed and the table, and there weren't all these lab stuffs she used to have scattered around in the room. She lay on the bed on the back, with the opened arms, and gazed at the ceiling, absorbed in her thoughts. Jimmy reached her and mimicked her making his feet dandle over the mattress and then the girl tickled him.

Modo arrived right after with the luggage "You lazy!" he exclaimed leaving the luggage on the floor and reaching the two mice on the bed "Are you going to goof off today?" he rubbed his nose against the hers.

Jimmy yelled amused "Playing with Will!" he got up and ran away leaving the spouses alone.

Modo took Jimmy's place and gazed at the ceiling "Two years has passed." he stretched his hand to squeeze the Sharon's one, he rolled on the side to look at her "Want come for a walk?" he proposed.

"And the luggage? And Jimmy?"

"Well, we're not alone. Vice and Leila want take the kids at the park, probably Jimmy will play with them. Your father and Stoker want come too." he rubbed again his nose on the hers and the girl nodded. So the two mice wore again the coats.

"Better for you being well covered or you'll get sick." Sharon recommended wrapping a warm scarf around Jimmy's neck and adjusting his hat. When he was ready, the little mouse bolted away to reach Willy. The latter was dragging a bobsled by a rope.

As expected, the kids got fun at the park. Will and Jimmy slid with the bobsled from the little hills. Oliver was making a snow-mouse with Jade and Vice while the little Ruby watched them curious. Bruce and Stoker walked along the shore of the lake watching the frozen water. And someone else was having a relaxing walk along a path flanked by the trees now without their leaves, hand in hand, he was smiling and she embarrassed while she followed him, as usual she didn't know how to act.

Modo stopped and turned to the girl "In a short time it will be a special day, do you know?" said without holding a big smile.

"Of course I do, for the earthlings." Sharon answered like the thing was obvious "Despite it's a very nice recurrence, I don't feel it mine. I can't."

The smile of the grey mouse barely fell "Yes, I know." _She doesn't remember._ He thought with anguish, but he didn't make a fault. Lately the lady mouse seemed tired and her back didn't give her peace. She tried to tighten her tie with Jimmy and when she didn't feel good, she only sleep. Modo did everything to not make heavier that situation, so new to her, used to act with her head and to the action. But Bruce thought that she simply became lazy. The boy sighed "This is one of the reasons for which Charley respected our traditions buying the gifts only to the kids."

"I know. After all they're simply children." Sharon's stomach growled, her nose and ears reddened.

"Hungry unh?" Modo chuckled "Let's go to have a meal at the food stand."

* * *

The night of the 25th December arrived soon, the mice ate very well what Solana had cooked magnificently. She didn't go out so much for not get sick because of the cold.

"I'm astonished. You didn't find a husband yet! There are mice that would give away both their ears for a girl like you!" Stoker exclaimed gobbling up his plate "Oh right!" he stopped and grinned, action that was well understood but not so much to worry the mice concerned.

Solana smiled shyly "Oh, well, unh..." her blue eyes wandered everywhere stopping for a while on the black furred clan leader.

The dinner went ahead with serenity, among comments and gags until it was the moment of the gifts. They all grouped into the living room around the Christmas tree under which Charley had put the packs. Before the kids could grab them ate by the curiosity, Charley made them sit "You know, these gifts are from an old man that knows the naughty and the good kids. And seeing that you all have been good, he decided to give the gifts to everyone."

"Name of the old man?" asked Jade making the adults chuckle.

"Santa Clause. He lives far away from here, at the North Pole and he travels on a sled dragged by reindeer and gives gifts to the kids." Charley responded "Come on, take them!" and then she gave them to the kids. Jimmy shyly came close, he grabbed his pack, almost big like him, and took it near his adoptive parents. Modo was sitting on the sofa while Sharon on the carpet, near his legs. They looked at the little mouse while he unwrapped the pack that revealed a panda plush. Jimmy whimpered happily and hugged the panda "Mine!"

"You made a good deed keeping him with you." Vice said coming close to them "He has a totally different face now."

"Thanks, Vice." Modo answered "Oh, I was forgetting!" he searched on the table behind the sofa and gave a little pack to Sharon "Here, for you."

The girl was floored, she grabbed the pack with hesitation "Unh, you hadn't the duty to do it, you know?" pointed it out. She was still watching him confused.

The grey mouse sighed "In fact this isn't for Christmas. I had to give it to you last year. But the case and the duties didn't let me." seeing that Sharon still didn't understand "Have you forgotten? Two years ago..."

"Don't tell!" Charley exclaimed "The 25th December, at Angela's wedding!"

Modo raised his index finger and nodded "Gotcha!" he looked at his wife sweetly "We spoke a lot and..."

"Sure you had spoken?" Vinnie exclaimed receiving a pillow in his face from the grey mouse.

The lady mouse felt guilty and shame "Oh, I, I'm sorry!" she said "I, really. In all this time I didn't think about it. In addition we're married, then I hadn't thought that..."

"...I wanted celebrate the two years?" he ended, Sharon nodded and he chuckled "For me is important. From that moment everything changed and I thought it had to be celebrated."

"But I have nothing for you." the girl said, the ears dropped.

"It doesn't matter. The most beautiful gift is you and I don't ask for something else." Modo answered "And then my gift is something that doesn't need something in change. Come on! Open it!"

Sharon's ears and cheeks burned, her eyes itched. She calmed herself to not cry and opened the pack, her hands trembled for the emotion, the latter reached the highest level when from the pack came out a carillon of familiar appearance "It can't be, did you..." the lady mouse gazed at the little object and then shifter her look to her husband "...fix it?" the grey mouse's gaze confirmed it, then Sharon opened the object and it came out a sequence of notes that she knew very well.

This time she couldn't hold the tears that started to flow copiously along her cheeks, she didn't know how but Modo fixed an object that she thought lost. The grey mouse wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head, pulling her to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh yeah! The chapter is very short but here we are! Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo!


End file.
